


To Whom It May Concern

by kaelyngrey



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, non-fiction, thoughts, you did so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyngrey/pseuds/kaelyngrey
Summary: An open letter to those who do not understand what the loss of this life means to the world.





	To Whom It May Concern

 

To Whom It May Concern:

In light of the passing of Kim Jong-hyun at the devastatingly young age of 27, there are a few things that I feel compelled to share.

Jong-hyun was LOVED by millions of fans all over the world.  His voice touched our souls and gave comfort to us, his Shawols, when we were weak.  Through his immense talent as a singer, songwriter, radio host, and author, he was able to transcend cultural and language barriers to touch the hearts of people he will never get the chance to meet. 

Not only was he the lead vocalist for the world famous Korean group SHINee, he was an advocate for those of us whose voice was not loud enough to be heard.  He often sent words of comfort, and gave us hope, speaking up and out about things such as mental health, depression, and rights for the LGBTQ community (which is really a huge deal in South Korea).  He openly shared with the world his own struggles with the demons inside of his head, and he brought laughter and light to probably everyone he has ever met.

Jong-hyun was a light.  He was light, and love, and hope, and joy.  He selflessly gave to those around him, and in the end, it seems that we were not able to give enough to him to keep him here. 

If you gather nothing else from this letter, please understand that Jong-hyun was such a beautiful, bright, loving, sincere, person.  I have not enough words to express just what we have lost with his passing, but it is my sincere hope that wherever he is, he has found peace with himself, and it is my sincere hope that when he comes back in a new lifetime he can live happily and healthily til a ripe old age.

Because those around him failed him in life, including licensed professionals, it is our duty as his fans to not let careless, uneducated people, fail him in death.  A quick Google or YouTube search will give you hours of educational materials that are now the last physical remainder this world has of the beautiful soul we lost too soon. 

Please, take the time to educate yourself on  **who**  Kim Jong-hyun was.

Kim Jong-hyun was a PERSON.

Kim Jong-hyun was a BROTHER.

Kim Jong-hyun was a FRIEND.

Kim Jong-hyun was a CONFIDANT.

Kim Jong-hyun was a ACTIVIST.

Kim Jong-hyun was a ANGEL.

Kim Jong-hyun was a LIGHT.

**Kim Jong-hyun was the change and inspiration this world needed and now, he is gone.**

Please respect the loss of a HUMAN life.

The world is so much darker without him in it, but our galaxy is so much brighter with him watching over us.

Kim Jong-hyun LIVED WELL.  And he did SO GOOD.  He has united people almost overnight with a common goal.  To move forward, to heal, to love ourselves and others, and to take consideration before we speak and throw hateful, harmful words at each other.  At 27, he has done what hundreds of people before him, people who were much older than him, were never able to do.

So before you carelessly report or speak on his life, death, and/or legacy, take the time to learn about him and about who and what he was.  Honor his family, his friends, and his fans.  Do not speak on something if you do not know enough about it.  And do not be afraid to reach out for help.  All K-Pop fandoms are family.  We love answering questions and we are not too proud to help someone who legitimately wants to learn.  Remember that, and we will remember a bright young boy, who grew into a fine young man, who became the brightest star in our sky once he left this world.

Thank You,

Fans Everywhere.  


End file.
